


Quiet Sweetness

by flickawhip



Series: Erin's Girls [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Erin gains a damaged girl.RP Fic.





	Quiet Sweetness

Julie had stayed quiet and took a deep breath, her eyes closed even as she moved to kneel carefully in position, unable to stop herself from shivering. 

"Why are you shivering?"

Erin purred softly. 

"Nervous..."

"Oh sweetheart."

Erin purred.

"Why are you nervous?"

"My last... mistress... was not so kind."

"Oh you poor sweetheart."

Erin murred.

"I promise I'll treat you right, don't be scared please."

"Yes m'lady..."

Erin gently drew the girl to her feet and kissed her. Julie had gasped softly before responding. Erin murred and deepened the kiss. Julie had responded by drawing a little nearer, still blushing richly. Erin gently put her hands onto Julie's hips. Julie had mewed softly, happily. Erin began to gently stroke her hips as they kissed. Julie had continued to mew even as she responded, somewhat sweetly, to the kiss. Erin began to move her hands inwards onto Julie's inner thighs. Julie mewed happily. Erin began to tease Julie's clit with her finger tips. Julie soon cried out and came.


End file.
